Safe in my Arms
by Alphonse Elric is a Cat Lover
Summary: Ishigaki was like an annoying little brother. He was naïve, high maintenance, and always getting into trouble. But what happens when something happens to Ishigaki? Will Sasazuki be there to take care of him? Young! Ishigaki ProtectiveSasazuki (might include language)


Summary

Ishigaki was like an annoying little brother. He was naïve, high maintenance, and always getting into trouble. But what happens when something happens to Ishigaki? Will Sasazuki be there to take care of him? Young! Ishigaki ProtectiveSasazuki

Hi everybody, this is my FIRST Neuro fanfic, and decided to write this after seeing there weren't any Sasazuki and Ishigaki stories out there! (Not pairings) Come one guys, seriously, am I the only one that noticed the brother-like relationship between the 2 in EVERY episode? (They are not brothers, even though Sasazuki called him one in this)

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

BTW, I do not own this great~~ anime. I only wish I did. ;)

Sasazuki should have known something was up, especially when Ishigaki started coming to work in tee shirt and jeans. He decided just to ignore it for the time being, the cold 31 year old believing it wasn't anything too serious. Sasazuki believed in a couple days, Ishigaki will go back to being his naïve, happy self.

But then Ishigaki didn't come to work. Sasazuki was beginning to get worried, but he pretended not to show it. He called Ishigaki numerous times, but it just went right to voicemail. He tried to think nothing of it. Another 2 days passed, with no signs of Ishigaki, and Sasazuki couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out the building, slamming the door behind him, and got into his car and drove. Drove away from the police station. Drove away from his job and a day's pay. But Sasazuki didn't care; he just needed to find his annoying little brother.

10 minutes later, the black car was parked in Ishigaki's small driveway. Sasazuki stopped midway on the path leading to the front door. He stared at the house, as if it would tell him what was wrong with Ishigaki.

He knew he was home, his car was in the driveway, and it wasn't like him to go somewhere on a work day. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but after a couple of minutes waiting the 31 year old decided to put the emergency house key Ishigaki gave him to good use.

He stepped inside and cautiously looked around. The lighting was dim and the house looked empty. It scared him. What if something had happened to Ishigaki?

He wandered around, in hopes of finding his friend. Sasazuki was plenty familiar with the house; he's been over here many times before. But it never looked so dark.

Ishigaki was lying on the floor in the bathroom. It surprised Sasazuki and pale and weak he looked. Despite it being 10 o' clock, Ishigaki was still in his pajamas. Sasazuki gently shook his shoulder, but when he got no response he assumed he was sleeping. That was so like him, to accidentally fall asleep in the bathroom. He picked Ishigaki up, carrying him bridal style to the living room. Sasazuki couldn't help but smile at how small and cute Ishigaki was at the moment. It reminded him of a little kid…wait a minute. Sasazuki placed him on the dark blue couch, and covered his abnormally small body with a blanket. Now that he was looking more closely, Ishigaki was a lot smaller than he normally was. He looked about 5' 1! Sasazuki didn't want to investigate till the…kid…wakes up, so he went to the kitchen, assuming Ishigaki hadn't eaten breakfast judging from the state he was in, and started making pancakes.

He set the table with two plates of pancakes, watching Ishigaki's sleeping body warily at the same time. What was wrong with him? Was he shrinking? He remembered on Tuesday when Ishigaki came to work, his clothes did look a little big for him, but Sasazuki was absolutely sure he was still 5 ft 8.

That and when he carried him to the couch, Ishigaki was at least 50 pounds lighter. Something must have happened; he just hoped it wasn't Permanente. 24 year old Ishigaki was enough, how would he be able to take care of a high maintenance 9 year old?

Please review if you liked or didn't like it, and if I should continue it (I probably will anyway)


End file.
